


A trip to the past

by PokeDC



Series: Tales of the Pokemon world [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeDC/pseuds/PokeDC
Summary: This story takes place right before the beginning of Explorers when the player character and Grovyle are using the passage of time.Will = the player character
Series: Tales of the Pokemon world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613617
Kudos: 2





	A trip to the past

Grovyle, Celebi and Will were once again running with Dusknoir and his minions chasing after them.

"Hurry! The passage of time is not to far ahead!" Celebi said. "I'm running as fast as I can!" Will replied, slightly annoyed.   
"Less complaining, more running!" Grovyle told them both.

The three of them went as fast as they could, rushing past the grassy fields and trees, just as gray as everything else in this dark world. They fought off feral Pokemon, until they finally got there.

"That's it, the passage of time..." Celebi stated, seeming tired. "I can't believe it. We've actually made it this far." Grovyle seemed to be in awe at what they had accomplished.

"Don't celebrate yet, partner. We still need to actually collect the time gears, and we got Dialgas guys following us." Will said in a calm voice.

"I could stay here and distract Dusknoir and his gang." Celebi suggested. Grovyle seemed shocked at this suggestion. "What? And leave you behind with them after you?!"  
"And if I don't stay behind, what will you do then? Dusknoir will be on your tail if I don't do something."

"I hate to say it, but... she's right, Grovyle." Will admitted. "We really don't need Dusknoir on our tail."

"I... Fine. Just be careful, okay?" Grovyle didn't like admitting it, but she was right. They couldn't let Dusknoir and his Sableye stay on their tail for good.  
"Here," Will took an oran berry out of his bag and handed it to Celebi. "in case you get hurt."  
"Thanks."

"Well then. I guess it's time." Will took the hood from his coat off his head. "It is." Grovyle replied. They both faced towards the passage of time, the blue portal glowing bright.  
"Please be careful, Grovyle." Celebi said. "You too." Grovyle said with a small smile on his face. Will looked over at Celebi. "Goodbye, Celebi."  
"Goodbye, Will."

As both Will and Grovyle walked into the passage of time, Celebi could hear Dusknoir approaching, and shoot an Energy ball in their direction.

Grovyle and Will were both going through time, they were both going at high speeds through this... road, if you could call it that. When suddenly, Will was shocked to see that somebody was trying to attack Grovyle from behind. "NO!" He shouted, as he rushed forward to protect Grovyle. "What the--?!" Grovyle had no idea what was going on. Will was hit and knocked on top of Grovyle.

As they were nearing the end of the passage, Will had a odd feeling that he and Grovyle weren't going to be together for long.

Will was holding onto Grovyles hand, but it was getting increasingly harder to hold on every second. Everything around them started to shake.  
"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!" Will struggled to say. "Are... are you okay?!" Grovyle shouted. They could both hear what sounded like a thunder storm.

"No! Don't let go!" Grovyle once again shouted. "Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"  
"N-n-no! I can't...hold on...!"

"Waaaaaah!" They both shouted as they saw a bright flash of light and then... everything went dark.

Grovyle, who found himself laying on the grass, slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a forest. "We... made it?" He whispered to himself. He looked around and he saw colors. It was amazing. But then, he realized something.

Will wasn't there.


End file.
